It's Me (Not Him)
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: Berawal dari acara reuni yang mendatangkan malapetaka bagi Akashi. Akashi menyesal, seharusnya ia tak menyetujui ide gila Kise. Ah, tidak. Ini bukan salah Kise. Kalau saja Akashi sendiri tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi...kalau saja ia tak membiarkan Aomine... /AoAka-slight!AoKuro/oneshot/warning-inside/coverpict-is-not-mine/ HAPPY READING


It's Me (Not Him)

presented by Ryuu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, oneshot, semi-AU, AoAka/AoKuro, ReqFic

―Special for Natha―

and all of readers too, Happy Reading!

* * *

…

Aomine tertegun, sementara Akashi tahu kemana arah matanya terpaku.

"Sudah empat tahun. Kau belum juga bisa melupakannya, Daiki?"

Aomine tersentak. Bir yang baru saja ia sesap nyaris menyembur.

"A-apa? Siapa?!"

Akashi menyeringai nakal, "Hanya orang buta yang bisa tertipu kepura-puraanmu."

"Ssssshh! Diamlah! Yang lain bisa mendengarnya!" Desis Aomine, mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah―entah karena alkohol atau malu―pada pemuda dengan manik_ ruby_ di sampingnya.

"Menjauh dariku. Kau bau."

Malam itu, malam dimana mereka―para mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_―sedang mengadakan reuni setelah genap satu tahun bebas dari almamater SMA dan memulai kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa.

"_Nee_, Aomine_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_! Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan? Ayo ikut bermain kartu bersama kami. Yang kalah harus menghabiskan satu kaleng bir yaaa!" Ujar si pirang dengan riang.

Sebuah restoran _sushi_ tampaknya adalah tempat yang berlebihan bagi kalangan mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang hanya ingin mengadakan acara reuni untuk enam orang. Tapi, _well_, itu adalah keputusan _absolute_ Akashi, mantan kapten mereka.

"Kise _kun_, aku tidak ikut kalau peraturannya seperti itu." Ujar Kuroko yang duduk berseberangan dengan Akashi. Ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal atau tidak suka. Dia tidak berekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Hei, jangan memutuskan peraturan seenaknya _no da yo_!" Si pemuda hijau pun protes. Alisnya mengernyit, terang-terangan menyatakan keberatan. Sedangkan, si bayi raksasa bersurai _lavender_ yang duduk di depannya tampak tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Ia masih menekuni bungkus-_pocky_-kesepuluh-nya untuk malam ini.

_Brak!_ "Aku tahu'_ssu_!" Kise tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, membuat Aomine yang duduk di depannya melonjak. Masih untung pemuda _tan_ itu tak sampai menjatuhkan kaleng bir di tangannya atau menyemburkan minuman beralkohol itu tepat di muka si pirang. "Bagaimana kalau kita main _pocky game_ saja?! Yang kalah minum―"

"Matipun aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu _no da yo_!" Midorima membuang muka sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot.

"Baiklah. Aku yang tentukan pasangannya." Ujar Akashi tanpa memedulikan ekspresi teman-temannya setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Semua melongo sebelum―

"APA?!"―bersamaan meski dengan nada berbeda. Yang jelas, Kise, Aomine dan Midorima yang suaranya paling dominan. Kise yang histeris senang karena ide gilanya diterima begitu saja oleh si kapten _absolute_, Aomine yang lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan hal-hal di sekitarnya saat hampir menelan bir dalam mulutnya, dan Midorima yang tak terima dengan keputusan Akashi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor _perfect clear_ untuk pasangan Murasakibara-Midorima dan Akashi-Kuroko, namun menyedihkan bagi tim Aomine-Kise yang hanya bisa mendapatkan dua skor dari sepuluh kali permainan.

"Shintarou, panggilkan dua taksi. Kau urus Ryouta. Daiki biar aku yang tangani," titah Akashi, dan Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk kaku meski gerutuan nyata jelas berkoar dalam benaknya. _Kenapa harus aku?!_

"Tetsuya, Atsushi, kalian bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk, masih cukup sadar untuk mengerti ucapan Akashi. Ya, karena tim mereka seri dalam _pocky game_ malam ini. Murasakibara dan Midorima sama sekali tak menyentuh kaleng-kaleng bir laknat itu. Tentu saja, Murasakibara tak akan membiarkan satu remah _pocky_ pun jatuh apalagi patah karena ia melahapnya dalam sekali _hap_, tak memedulikan Midorima yang duduk tegang dengan muka merah padam di depannya. Akashi, tentu saja ia bermain dengan mempertaruhkan kemenangan _absolute _yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya sehingga ia dan Kuroko tak sampai minum sekaleng bir pun. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise… Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka dengan perolehan skor yang menyedihkan itu.

…

Ruangan itu gelap. Mereka belum menyalakan lampunya sejak sampai di sana. Pemuda _tan_ itu bahkan belum sadar bahwa ia telah berada di _apartment_nya sendiri. Yang ia tahu kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan dan tubuhnya panas bagai terbakar.

"Akan kuambilkan air…"

Belum sampai si pemilik suara menjauh, Aomine meraih tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu, menahannya dan bergumam serak, "_Iku na_…" (Jangan pergi) Seolah terkena mantra, Akashi menarik kembali langkahnya. Pemuda dengan manik_ ruby_ itu kini berlutut di samping sofa tempat Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya.

Akashi memfokuskan kepingan _ruby_nya pada raut wajah di hadapannya, menelusuri tiap inchi garis wajah Aomine. Ia baru sadar, begitu banyak yang berubah setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kini pipi Aomine lebih tirus, garis rahangnya terlihat lebih keras dan kuat. Akashi mulai membayangkan dua kepingan _night blue _yang dulunya terlihat lebih besar, yang saat ini tengah terbungkus rapat oleh kelopak matanya itu, kini memang lebih sering memicing tajam. Hidung itu lebih mancung dari yang Akashi kira sebelumnya―jika dilihat sedekat ini. Sungguh berbeda dari Aomine Daiki yang ia kenal sewaktu di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Pandangan Akashi terhenti pada dahi Aomine yang mulai berkerut. Pemuda surai merah itu masih belum beralih sampai kepingan _ruby_nya bertemu dengan _night blue_ milik Aomine.

Waktu seolah mengalami akselerasi, membuat mereka tak tahu bagaimana hal ini bermula. Namun, Aomine terus mengecap bibir lembut pemuda mungil itu, sesekali menyesapnya. Mencari rasa manis yang ia inginkan hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat pemuda mungil itu melenguh lirih. Desahan yang keluar bersama uap hangat dari nafas yang dihembuskannya, yang membuat Aomine tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh apapun. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh lebih dalam.

"Tetsu…"

Suara rendah Aomine bak ribuan jarum yang jatuh bagai hujan badai. Mengoyak tepat di dada Akashi. Sensasinya seperti ketika kau terbaring koma, detak jantungmu melemah hingga harus dibantu alat kejut jantung. Akashi memang tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, karena itu cukup sulit untuk mendefinisikannya.

Tangan besar Aomine yang menyentuh sebelah pipinya, jemari berkulit _tan_ yang menelusup ke bawah pakaiannya, kini terasa amat dingin. Membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Sementara nafasnya masih tercekat, satu kata―oh, maksudnya satu nama―yang diucapkan Aomine kini terngiang di kepalanya bagai suara _tape recorder_ yang diulang-ulang.

_Tetsu… _

_Tetsu…_

_Tetsu…_

_Aku bukan dia!_

Akashi membantah. Bukan pada siapa-siapa, melainkan pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia menepis sentuhan-sentuhan intens yang terasa membelenggunya. Aomine bahkan sudah lama tidak memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil.

_Bagaimana bisa kau salah mengenali?_

Ia bertanya, bukan pada siapa-siapa, melainkan pada pikirannya sendiri. Miris.

_Bagaimana bisa kau sebut nama lain padahal akulah yang bersamamu?_

Karena kata-kata itu tak pernah terucap, dan rasa kecewa itu tak pernah tersampaikan.

Karena ia tahu, itu tak akan mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi. Semerta-merta, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Akashi menyesali keputusannya menerima ide gila Kise untuk bermain _pocky_ dengan anggapan; akan menyenangkan melihat Aomine tersiksa melihat dirinya yang sengaja berkali-kali hampir melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Oh, tentu saja Akashi tidak berharap Aomine akan marah karena tidak rela bahwa bibirnya direnggut Kuroko. Ya, karena Akashi tahu yang disukai Aomine bukan dirinya, melainkan Kuroko. Akashi tahu, seharusnya ia menghindar ketika Aomine berusaha mencium dan menyentuhnya. Akashi juga tahu bahwa Aomine sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia tahu itu, dan kesalahannya adalah membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

…

"Akashi… maaf, aku… semalam… ah, salah! Bukan begitu." Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian kembali mencoba.

"Akashi, aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak bermaksud― argh! Ini tidak akan berhasil." Pemuda _tan_ itu kini menjambak surai birunya sendiri, frustasi. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya ia berdiri di sana, melatih kalimat permintaan maaf bagaimana yang kira-kira pantas ia katakan pada Akashi. Namun, tak satupun yang dirasa pas. Bermaksud nekad, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan sejurus kemudian jari telunjuknya menekan bel gerbang depan kediaman Akashi.

Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis setelah Tanaka _san_, kepala pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Akashi, muncul di―entah apa namanya―layar yang terpasang bersama bel di dekat pintu itu. Aomine segera melangkah masuk dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya menemukan ruangan yang biasa disinggahi Akashi dalam rumah yang mirip bangunan kuil dengan halaman luas yang mengelilinginya. Sewaktu kecil, Aomine suka bermain perang-perangan di rumah ini karena dalam bayangannya bangunan itu keren seperti istana pemimpin _yakuza_.

"Seijuurou _sama_, Daiki _sama_ ingin bertemu," ujar Tanaka _san_ yang seolah sedang berbicara dengan pintu di depannya. Pintu ruang kerja Akashi.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Samar-samar terdengar suara ala 'Tuan Muda'nya dari balik pintu itu.

"Maaf, Daiki _sama_, tapi Seijuurou _sama_ tidak―"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak peduli." Aomine mengacuhkan kalimat Tanaka _san_ yang bahkan belum selesai dan menyerobot masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Akashi―"

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan sedikit saat bertamu di rumah orang?" tukas pemuda surai merah yang masih memfokuskan pandangan pada laptop dan tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

"Maaf, aku memaksa masuk, tapi aku harus bicara denganmu." Aomine mengambil beberapa langkah, mendekati meja Akashi.

Melirik ke arah pemuda _tan_ itu sejenak, Akashi berujar, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Pulanglah." Kemudian ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu, Akashi. Aku… aku ingin minta maaf. Tentang malam itu."

Hening. Tak ada balasan kata dari seberang meja dimana Akashi duduk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang―"

"Jadi kau ingat apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Tanya Akashi, memotong ujaran Aomine sebelum ia kembali beralasan klasik.

"Ya…" Mantan _ace_ Teikou itu menundukkan kepala. Ternyata Akashi sedikit meleset kali ini, Aomine bahkan tak membantah, apalagi beralasan.

"Baguslah. Tentu kau tidak keberatan untuk melupakannya, kan? Anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." Aomine tahu pandangan manik _ruby_ yang tertuju padanya begitu serius. Begitu juga arti dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemiliknya. "Kau sudah tidak ada urusan di sini. Pergilah."

"Tidak." Menarik nafas, Aomine kembali berkata, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Maksudku, belum. Aku belum selesai bicara," ralatnya. "Akashi… apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Jeda sejenak ketika pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan keluarga Akashi itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya. "Apa itu penting bagimu?" ujarnya, tidak benar-benar bertanya.

Aomine tersentak, "Apa―? _Atarimae darou_?! (Sudah jelas, kan?!) Kau pikir untuk apa aku ke sini?" membuat nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. "Lebih dari itu… kau adalah sahabatku," lanjutnya, kali ini menurunkan nada.

Akashi tampak berpikir, namun Aomine tak dapat melihat kerutan di dahinya. Si surai merah hanya berdiri diam dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Kalau kubilang aku memaafkanmu, apa kau akan pergi sekarang juga?"

Lagi-lagi, Aomine tersentak. Ia tak menyangka kalimat seperti itu akan meluncur dingin dari mulut Akashi, kepadanya. Ia belum percaya bahwa kata-kata itu benar-benar berasal dari lubuk hati teman kecilnya. Sayangnya, Aomine tak dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Akashi saat mengucapkannya. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah siluet punggung Akashi yang membelakangi cahaya sore dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu."

Aomine pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

…

Hari-hari berlalu dan Aomine tak lagi melihat sosok Akashi sejak saat itu. Sudah satu bulan lebih. Satu bulan yang berat bagi Aomine, sebenarnya. Kalau ia memilih untuk berpikir positif, wajar mereka tak bertemu selama itu karena mereka kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda meski di kampus yang sama. Lagipula hidup Akashi tidak hanya untuk mengurusi kuliah, namun juga membantu ayahnya dalam hal pekerjaan yang menyangkut perusahaannya. Dengan kata lain, Aomine tidak termasuk di dalamnya―hal-hal penting yang harus diurus oleh Akashi. Atau mungkin, dulunya termasuk, tapi sekarang sudah masuk _black list_? Aomine masih sempat terkikik geli atas pola pikirnya yang konyol. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Menyukainya? Itu lelucon paling tidak masuk akal. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana seorang Akashi memiliki kekasih. Kalaupun ia punya, pastilah seorang puteri dari konglomerat kaya raya yang perjodohannya telah diatur demi bisnis ayah-ayah mereka, bukan penggila basket dekil sepertinya.

_Tapi… bagaimana jika itu benar?_

Kita tidak sedang berbicara tentang perjodohan atau kawin bisnis di sini, tapi tentang perasaan. Kali ini pemuda _tan_ itu tidak bercanda. Pertanyaan sederhana yang muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya ini sungguh mengusik.

_Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Apa yang akan kau lakukan_?

Pertanyaan itu kini mulai berkembang, membuat durasi waktu untuk memikirkan Akashi menjadi berlipat ganda per harinya. Mulai dari kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya dengan pemuda mungil itu, hingga kejadian-kejadian yang belum lama ini terjadi bersamanya.

Kalau diingat lagi, sejak kecil, Akashi tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun Aomine. Minimal si surai merah mengucapkan selamat tepat saat pergantian hari kelahirannya dan mengirimkan kado ke rumahnya di pagi hari. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu merayakan natal dan melewatkan pergantian tahun bersama karena Akashi yang ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri selalu sendirian. Aomine yang mendapatkan ide untuk mengajak Akashi menginap di rumah dan merayakannya bersama keluarga Aomine.

Namun, setelah masuk SMP, Aomine mengenal Kuroko, lalu jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu bahkan belum hilang meski mereka terpisah setelah masuk SMA yang berbeda dan sekarangpun… entahlah, yang pasti Aomine belum bisa melupakannya. Dadanya masih terasa seakan tersengat lebah ketika bertemu dengan Kuroko, disapa olehnya, atau bahkan hanya mendengar nama Kuroko dipanggil oleh seseorang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak itu pula hubungannya dengan Akashi jadi semakin renggang.

"…mine_cchi_. Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine tersentak. Pandangannya sekarang bisa dibilang sudah fokus, namun memandang bingung ke arah Kise. "Apa?"

"Melamun apa sih?!" cibir Kise, terang-terangan pipinya menggembung dan dahinya mulai berkerut.

"_Betsu ni_ (Bukan apa-apa). Memangnya tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Aomine mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Kise.

"Kubilang, hari ini Akashi_cchi_ akan pindah ke London'_ssu yo_. Kabarnya dia akan menetap dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku juga berpikir ini mendadak tapi bagaimana kalau―"

"Apa?!"

…

Aomine berlari kencang, namun matanya tetap awas terhadap sekitar, memperhatikan kalau-kalau sosok yang dicarinya menampakkan diri. Sesekali ia menggumamkan maaf saat bahunya menyenggol bahu pengunjung lain. Hari ini _airport_ begitu ramai. Oh, jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan Akashi yang telah merencanakan pindah ke luar negeri seenaknya dan berangkat tepat saat _golden week_ seperti ini.

"_Ittai nani kangaetetanda_, _aitsu_?!" (Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan?!) umpat Aomine yang tak kunjung menemukan sosok bersurai merah itu. Tak lama setelahnya, ia melihat sosok berambut putih dengan setelan jas. _Tanaka san_?

Tanpa basa-basi―

"Hei, apa maksud dari semua ini?" ―Aomine menarik lengan kurus itu. Bukan, bukan lengan Tanaka _san_, tapi seseorang bersurai merah yang berdiri di depannya. Sontak pemuda itu menoleh dan membelalakkan kepingan _ruby_nya yang seolah ingin melompat keluar. Bahkan―

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Tanpa pamit denganku?!" ―pemuda _tan_ itu bertanya, menuntut lebih tepatnya, dengan pandangan lurus tak ubahnya mata tombak yang siap menghujam tepat di kedua bola mata Akashi. "Kau menghilang dan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri? Apa-apaan kau?!" Aomine melanjutkan. Kali ini emosinya benar-benar memuncak.

"Apa? Tunggu…" Akashi mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Aomine. Sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman di tangannya, ia membalas, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak butuh izin darimu, kan?"

Dingin, begitulah Aomine merasakan kata-kata itu. Ya, dia tak hanya sekadar mendengar, namun dapat merasakannya. Kalau tidak, kenapa sekarang dadanya terasa sakit? Oh, betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, yang tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Sei…" Aomine bersuara, lirih dan bergetar. "Kumohon… _ikuna_." (…jangan pergi)

Akashi menatap Aomine, intens. Seperti sedang menyelam ke dalam malam. Mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pemilik kepingan biru tua itu.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk―"

"Kau punya." Bantah Aomine, bahkan sebelum Akashi menyelesaikannya. "Kau harus tetap tinggal karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, tapi…"

Akashi tahu ia sedang menahan nafasnya. Ia hanya tak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya―

"…tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku juga menyukaimu. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku."

―sampai kalimat Aomine selanjutnya, dan ia pun mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Kalau kukatakan aku mempercayaimu… apa kau mau menyingkir dariku sekarang juga? Semua orang melihat kita, bodoh." Pemuda mungil itu menunduk, menyembunyikan dua kepingan _ruby_nya di balik helaian poni merah yang warnanya mungkin sudah senada dengan pipinya sekarang. " Tanaka _san_, batalkan tiketku!" Ia memerintah seraya menarik cepat pergelangan tangannya dari Aomine.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan Muda, bagaimana dengan rapat―"

"Diundur." Akashi berjalan cepat diikuti Tanaka _san_ yang panik dan Aomine yang tak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. "Bilang pada mereka, aku tidak enak badan dan minta maaf karena membatalkannya secara sepihak."

"Hei, tunggu… apa maksudmu dengan rapat? Kau…" Aomine pun tak dapat menyembunyikan penasarannya lagi.

Akashi berhenti mendadak, membuat Aomine tak siap, mengerem mendadak dan menabrak punggungnya. Untung Akashi tak sampai terjungkal. Tahu akan perbandingan tinggi dan berat badan mereka, dan efeknya yang dihasilkan bila berbenturan... Membayangkannya saja sudah melukai harga diri Akashi.

"Kutanya padamu, siapa yang memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pindah ke luar negeri?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kise. Dia bilang…"

"_Akashicchi akan pindah ke London. Aominecchi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mengejarnya? Setelah ini mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, lho."_

Ya, Akashi bisa membayangkan bujukan seduktif dan ekspresi pemuda cantik yang pintar bersandiwara itu. Menghela nafas, akhirnya ia berkata, "Daiki, kau sudah dibodohi olehnya."

"A-apa? Jadi…"

"Aku memang ke London, tapi hanya untuk rapat dengan para pemegang saham selama tiga hari." Kali ini Akashi mendengus geli, tak kuasa menahan tawa yang seolah ingin meledak saat melihat tampang keledai Aomine yang mulai memerah.

"_Ano kusoyaro―_ Kali ini dia pasti mati. Bersiaplah, Kise Ryouta!"

Sungguh, Akashi mendegar Aomine menggeram.

"Hei, bukankah itu bagus? Berkat Ryouta, kau jadi tahu perasaanmu padaku, kan?"

"Oh, jadi kau memang menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tahu, aku belum memaafkanmu karena sudah menciumku dalam keadaan mabuk, Aomine Daiki."

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Maafkan aku… hei, tunggu! Sei!"

…

…

―end―

* * *

a.n

Konnichiwa, minna san! ^0^

Maaf ya, tiba-tiba muncul dan seolah tak menanggung dosa, publish judul baru lagi…. /digebukramerame/ AMPUNNN m(_ _)m

Ini pun juga niat bayar utang… buat Natha, lunas yaaaa *^^* maaf kalau jadinya kayak gini /INIAPAAN/ ;v;

So, minna san, kalau mau protes, silakan klik yang ada tulisan _review_nya ya…

Thx for reading^^

-ryuu-


End file.
